Never Again
by Misterfleas
Summary: Germany has to go to a meeting and will be gone for a whole week. He is forced to leave Prussia and Italy alone in his house unattended. Hilarity will ensue.


Working Title (subject to change): Never Again

Summary: Germany has to go to a meeting and will be gone for a whole week. He is forced to leave Prussia and Italy alone in his house unattended. Hilarity will ensue.

Pairings: None

Warnings: My humor is possibly very stupid...? I dunno. Dx Oh, there _is_ a swear word, but it's in German, so it doesn't really count, right? ...Right? DX

A/N: Sorry to everyone waiting for the Epilogue to Mistake. I want it to be really good, so it is taking me some time! So just be patient and enjoy some mindless fluff while you wait. I actually had this idea a while ago, so I hope it hasn't been done before! (but it probably has). D:

xXxXx

Prologue

Germany was quadruple checking his suitcase to make sure that he had packed everything he would need for the week. Eight clean, pressed, and starched outfits: one for each day of the week, and an extra just in case. Check. Extra underclothes. Check. Toiletries bag with toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving supplies, and deodorant. Check. Once he was done going down his mental checklist, and had assured himself for the fourth time that he had his suitcase packed correctly, Germany checked his brief case. After he was assured that all his paperwork was indeed exactly the way he had left it, organized alphabetically, Germany breathed a sigh of relief.

All this extensive checking and rechecking may seem anal and over the top to most people, but then again, most people did not have a brother like Prussia. Germany still remembered the last time he had not rechecked his bags before he had left on a trip. He had gone all the way to his meeting before he'd realized that his brother had replaced most of his official documents with coloring pages and dirty magazine tear outs. And if that wasn't bad enough, he'd gone back to his hotel in a fluster to find that his brother had repacked his suitcase too.

"Checking again? Kesesesese~" Prussia chuckled from the hall, where he was leaning against Germany's bedroom door.

"It's not funny, Bruder!" Germany snapped at him.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, West!" Prussia grinned, "Like I would mess with your stuff again. I don't have a death wish!"

When Germany had returned from his meeting, he had _not_ been pleased. Prussia had laughed at first when his little brother had snatched him by the collar and yelled until he was blue in the face. But Prussia was not amused when Germany had proceeded to put him in a headlock and twisted his arm painfully behind his back until he had promised never to do it again.

"Yes, well." Germany cleared his throat, "I will be leaving momentarily, so I think we should go over the rules again."

Prussia groaned; he didn't care about Germany's stupid rules. In fact, he had used the Rule Book that his brother had given him to make paper airplanes and then threw them all off of the roof for fun.

Germany sighed and fished the new and improved Rule Book out of his coat pocket, and handed it to his brother.

"I had Japan make a comic book style Rule Book so that you wouldn't get bored halfway through and turn it into paper airplanes again." Germany informed him.

Prussia looked down at the cover. It was the really neat manga style art that he always appreciated. There was even chibi versions of him and Germany on the cover, and oddly, Italy.

"Wow, thanks... how thoughtful." Prussia replied. The manga looked pretty awesome, even if he knew it was a rule book, so he decided that he _might_ read it later. Maybe.

"Ja, well, I'll be back in a week." Germany said, setting a hand on Prussia's shoulder, "Please at least _try_ to behave yourself, Gilbert."

"Sure, sure." Prussia replied in his carefree way; he was already flipping through his "rule book."

Germany was glad that he at least looked interested, and made to carry his bag and briefcase out to the car. He was about to open the door when it slammed open, knocking his briefcase out of his hand.

"Scheiße!" Germany swore as the briefcase opened, spilling his papers all over the entryway floor. Well, so much for organization.

"Germany! Germany! I'm sorry I'm late!" Italy wailed.

"Hello, Italy." Germany sighed as he stooped to pick up the papers.

"Why is there paper on your floor? Ve~" Italy asked.

"Never mind that." Germany groaned, as he shuffled the papers back into his suitcase, "Just put your stuff in the guest ro-"

"Feli!" Prussia exclaimed from behind Germany.

"Gilly!" Italy cheered, rushing forwards to hug the Prussian.

Prussia ruffled the Italian's hair fondly.

Germany sighed again and finished getting all his papers back into the proper order; once the were all back in place he stood and cleared his throat to get the others' attention.

"Well, you two have fun.' He frowned, "And for Gott's sake, try to stay out of trouble."

"Sure, sure." Prussia said in an offhand way.

"We'll be good. Ve~" Italy added.

"Well, see you in a week, then." Germany said.

As soon as Germany's car disappeared down the street and around the corner, Prussia began to laugh manically.

"Ve~" Italy murmured in contentment, "What's so funny, Gilly?"

"Kesesesese~ Luddy's gonna be gone for a whole week!" Prussia grinned.

Italy pouted a bit, "I will miss him, Ve~" he said sadly.

"But with him gone we can do what we want, "Prussia pointed out, "We can eat junk food all day, stay up all night, and sleep in all day!"

"That sounds nice." Italy agreed, "Ve~"

xXxXx

Several hours later Germany's plane finally landed in America, where he would be attending his meeting. The first thing he did when he exited the plane was to fish his cell phone out of his pocket and call his house phone. It rang several times before the answering machine picked up.

_Hallo! You've reached the AWESOME Gilbert __Beilschmidt__! Kesesese~ Say something Feli!_ _Something! Ve~ Gilly is silly! Kesesesesese~ BEEP._

Germany resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Gilbert, Feliciano, Why did neither of you answer the phone? You were given explicit orders not to leave the house unless there was an emergency. Can you hear me?" Germany sighed, "Anyways, I've made it to America. Please call me when you get this message." Germany hung up the phone and considered trying one of their cell phones, but in the end he decided that he really didn't want to know what they were up to.

xXxXx

"Oooo. Get the yellow ones, Feli!" Prussia exclaimed.

Italy grabbed the package of yellow water balloons and handed them to Prussia.

"Ve~ What are we gonna do with all of this stuff, Gilly?" Italy questioned, looking over what Prussia had placed in their shopping cart.

"What a silly question, Feli!" Prussia grinned, "We're gonna havea ton of fun, that's what! Kesesesese~"

Italy smiled happily, trusting his friend even after the weird look that the cashier gave them when they checked out at her counter.


End file.
